This invention relates to a structure for reinforcing the telescopic front forks of a motorcycle or the like.
A motorcycle has a pair of telescopic front forks which suffer from a number of problems. The first problem is that the front forks are not completely sufficient in mechanical strength and rigidity. The second problem is that it is rather difficult to assemble and disassemble the front fork.